Feuer und Blut- Schatten und Licht
by JainaSyal
Summary: Nie habe ich gedacht, dass es etwas geben könnte das unser Leben noch mehr in Gefahr bringen würde als die seltsamen Ereignisse in Hogwarts und die Probleme, in die vor allem Harry immer wieder hinein stolperte. Aber was wir in unserem vierten Schuljahr noch entdecken würden, das wird alles bisherige in den Schatten stellen, wie gut das wir nicht in die Zukunft sehen können,...
1. Ferienende

**Hallo Leute!**

 **Willkommen und bitte gebt der Story eine Chance, ich weiß die ersten Kapis sind weniger interessant, aber manchmal... da muss auch das sein.**

 **LG eLa**

 _Nie habe ich gedacht, dass es etwas geben könnte das unser Leben noch mehr in Gefahr bringen würde als die seltsamen Ereignisse in Hogwarts und die Probleme, in die vor allem Harry immer wieder hinein stolperte. Das seine Fluchnarbe und unsere Vergangenheit, die uns untrennbar mit dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten verbindet daran nicht unschuldig sind half da wenig._

 _Aber was wir in unserem vierten Schuljahr noch entdecken würden, das jedoch wird alles bisherige in den Schatten stellen, wie gut das wir nicht in die Zukunft sehen können,..._

~ Schatten und Licht ~

 **1\. Ferienende**

„Harry? Harry wo bleibst du denn? Er kommt gleich!"

Ungeduldig stehe ich unten vor der Treppe und warte auf meinen Paten. Tante und Onkel sind im Wohnzimmer und hoffen wahrscheinlich darauf den Freund unserer Eltern gar nicht erst zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Dudley, unser Cousin hat bereits vor Stunden vorsorglich das Weite gesucht. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich beim Gedanken an meine verängstigten Verwandten auf mein Gesicht. So sehr ich mein Leben hier auch hasse und wie wenig ich meine Familie mag, so sehr hat sich in den letzten bald vier Jahren auch alles verändert.

Harry und ich haben vor vier Jahren endlich von unseren Eltern erfahren, davon... _warum_ uns immer so unerklärliche und seltsame Dinge passiert sind. Die Erklärung ist merklich simpel: wir sind magisch, Hexe und Zauberer. So mit... richtigen Zauberkräften, fliegenden Besen und Zauberstäben.

In weniger als fünf Wochen beginnt nun schon unser viertes Schuljahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Seit zwei Wochen sind Sommerferien und wir mal wieder im Ligusterweg, aber heute würde die nervenzerrende Zeit bei den Dursleys wieder zu Ende gehen. Wie schon im Jahr zuvor würden wir das Ende der Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen, der Familie unserer Freunde.

Ich schaue auf meine Uhr und rufe meinen Bruder erneut.

Es hat sich im letzten Jahr noch etwas mehr geändert, etwas... entscheidendes. Harry und ich kennen jetzt unsere Paten, es sind die besten Freunde unseres Vaters. Sirius Black, ein in der ganzen Welt gefürchteter, aber fälschlicherweise verurteilter Massenmörder und Remus Lupin, ein hervorragender Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und seines Zeichen ein waschechter Wehrwolf. Beides zwei sehr nette und freundliche Männer und beides Personen die unsere Verwandten nur noch mehr darin bestärken, mit unserer Welt nichts zu tun haben zu wollen. Womit wir beim größten Nutzen der Sache, für uns beide angelangt sind: Tante und Onkel fürchten das Auftauchen unserer Paten so sehr, dass sie uns kaum etwas verbieten. Wir haben daher zum ersten mal im Leben so gut wie alle Freiheiten, die auch unserem fetten und verwöhnten Cousin zustehen, abgesehen von all seinen Geschenken. Ich kichere unwillkürlich.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", ruft Harry und springt die Treppe mehr herunter, als das er sie läuft. Augenblicklich ertönt die dröhnende und drohende Bassstimme unseres Onkels. Stampfende Schritte näheren sich und Vernon Dursley verlangt von uns einmal mehr Respekt und droht mit Putzdienst, als ich _ihn_ , durch die Glasscheibe neben der Tür entdecke. „Onkel _REMUS_!", ungeachtet meines wutschnaubenden Onkels, dessen Fassungslosigkeit ihm nun wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen wird und in dessen hochrotem Gesicht nun hundertprozentig das Blutgefäß an der Schläfe pulsieren wird. Mir ist das aber gerade alles völlig gleich, stattdessen springe ich munter in die breit geöffneten Arme meines Onkels, der mich sofort drückt und seine Arme um mich schließt. „Alexa!", deutlich spüre ich, wie er mein Haar küsst, lächle und drücke mich tiefer in seine Arme, was ihn zum Lachen bringt. „Harry, na komm schon her!", fordert mein Pate und im nächsten Moment hält er uns beide fest umschlungen.

„So eine... Frechheit, so eine... eine _Un- verschähmtheit_!"

Ich drehe ganz langsam den Kopf und sehe zu meinem Onkel Vernon. Die Ader an seiner Schläfe pocht bedrohlich und ich schlucke unwillkürlich. Ich merke jedoch erst das ich am zurückweichen bin, als mich Remus zu Harry schiebt und selbst auf unseren Onkel zutritt. „Hallo.", grüßt mein Pate unseren Onkel freundlich und streckt ihm eine Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Remus Lupin, Alexandrias Patenonkel. Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

Vernun Dursley schnaubt verächtlich und mustert meinen Patenonkel mit deutlicher Abneigung. Ich für meinen Teil weiß wirklich nicht was es da auszusetzen gibt. Okay seine Jeans ist verwaschen, aber das rote Polo- Shirt das Remus dazu trägt lässt ihn deutlich jünger wirken und überhaupt würde ihn wohl selbst jeder Zauberer für einen Muggel halten. Dennoch straft ihn unser Blutsverwandter mit Verachtung und ich sehe besorgt zu Harry. Er aber legt seine Hand mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln in meinen Rücken und deutet nach vorne. Ich atme erleichtert aus, als ich erkenne, das sich der Werwolf nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lässt im Gegenteil. „Nun, ich nehme die beiden dann mit zum Einkaufen nach London, ich denke gegen zwanzig Uhr werden wir wohl zurück sein. Morgen Abend werde ich die beiden dann um einundzwanzig Uhr abholen, um sie zum Fuchsbau zu bringen."

„Muss das sein?", brummt Vernon Dursley ungehalten und schüttelt den Kopf, er verschränkt die Arme. „Wie bitte?", fragt Remus verwundert und hebt eine Braue, wobei er sich wieder dem älteren Dursley zuwendet. Dieser jedoch sieht nur verärgert zurück und seine Haltung wirkt plötzlich als wolle er auf den größeren Zauberer hinunter sehen. Wäre nicht der Größenunterschied der beiden, und Remus's Ruhe, so würde ich nun vermutlich beunruhigt sein. So aber... beobachte ich.

„Ich will _Ihresgleichen_ _hier_ nicht haben! Zauberer, _Spinner_ , _Mörder_ _Ungetier_!", ruft Vernon Dursley und droht Remus mit der Faust. „ _Nehmen_ Sie die zwei, aber dann... dann kommen Sie auch nicht mehr wieder! Ich reiße mich nicht um die beiden _Quälgeister_!"

Deutlich können wir sehen, wie sich mein Patenonkel anspannt, dennoch bleibt er überraschend ruhig als er nickt und ins Haus deutet. „In dem Fall muss ich jedoch hinein und ihre Sachen holen gehen.", bemerkt er schlicht. Vernon scheint keinesfalls damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er starrt den jüngeren nur fassungslos an. Ich aber lasse mir das nicht zweimal sagen und husche an Remus Seite. „Ich helfe dir packen."

„Warte.", er hält mich zurück und sieht meinen Onkel mahnend an. „Ich soll sie von Dumbledore daran erinnern, dass die beiden im nächsten Sommer zu Ihnen zurückkehren werden, wie immer. Das Schuljahr endet wie gewohnt am..."

„Ich _weiß_ _wann_ es endet. _Verschwindet! Rauf, packen!_ Damit ich _Euch PACK_ los bin!"

„Aber gern doch!", rufe ich, dränge mich geschickt an ihm vorbei und jage die Treppen hinauf nach oben. Ich bin kaum in unserem Zimmer da steht auch Harry schon neben mir. Ich packe nach Hedwigs Käfig und dem Terrarium mit meiner gefundenen kleinen Natter. „Remus? Kann ich die... später irgendwo aussetzen, wo sie... vor unserem Cousin sicher ist?"

Er lächelt und nickt, während er seinen Zauberstab zieht. „Wartet, ich mache das, dass geht schneller!"

„Nein nich!", rufen wir beide automatisch und unisono. In der nächsten Sekunde mustert er uns besorgt, während wir uns anstarren. „Ähm... alles klar bei euch?", erkundigt sich Remus. Wir nicken rasch. „Es ist nur...", beginne ich und Harry nimmt meinen Satz auf: „Immer wenn in diesem Haus irgendetwas magisches passiert ist, dann... naja... hatten wir... ganz schöne Probleme."

„Keine Sorge, Albus hat dem Ministerium gesagt, das ich hier bin, also... alles in Ordnung, okay?"

Wir nicken und er befördert unsere Schulsachen und die Kleidung mit ein, zwei geschickten Zaubern ordentlich in unsere Koffer. Anschließend lässt er alles auf Handgepäckgröße schrumpfen und nickt uns zu. „Na kommt, so bepackt nehmen wir dann doch besser einen Bus bis nach Muggellondon."

Eine Stunde später stehen wir im _Tropfenden Kessel_ und Tom kann es kaum fassen, das wir schon wieder vor ihm stehen und wie im letzten Jahr um ein Zimmer bitten. Remus allerdings beäugt er besorgt. „Sagt mal.. ihr seit... doch nicht wieder _ab-gehauen_ , oder?"

„Nein. Sind wir nicht.", antwortet Harry verärgert.

„Bestimmt nicht. Versprochen.", versichere ich ihm und deute auf Remus. „Das ist mein Patenonkel."

„D-der Wer... ich... ich meine Remus Lupin ist... dein Pate?" Ich nicke und zeige dem alten Barbesitzer bewusst mein entschlossenes Gesicht. „Die Zimmer bitte. Jetzt.", fordere ich und strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen. Tom, der Gute, wird bleich, nickt jedoch ruckartig und drückt mir Momente später drei Schlüssel in die Hand.

Als ich bald darauf noch vor den Jungs unten bin, winkt mich Tom zur Seite, er wirkt noch immer sehr beunruhigt und mustert mich durchdringend. „Ich... ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen?"

„Nein.", ich schüttle den Kopf, „alles gut."

„Und... du... naja, ich meine... in drei Tagen, nun da ist..."

„Wir bleiben nur bis Morgen. Dann bringt er uns zu Freunden.", ein wenig tat mir der Mann plötzlich Leid und ich seufze ergeben. „Dumbledore weiß wo wir sind. Okay?" Tom wirkt mit einem Mal recht erleichtert, nickt und wuselt eilig zurück hinter seine Theke, genau in dem Moment da Harry und Remus auftauchen. Munter begrüße ich die beiden, in dem ich ihnen in den Weg springe. „Na, und? Wer ist hier jetzt langsam? Ich warte schon 'ne Weile.", necke ich sie und gebe mich gelangweilt. Harry aber stößt mich an. „ _Hah! Ich weiß_!", ruft er jubelnd und grinst breit, „Du hast nicht ausgepackt!"

„Doch habe ich, allerdings nur, was ich heute Nacht und Morgen benötige und du? Versinkt dein Zimmer schon wieder im Chaos?", ärgerte ich ihn zurück. „ _M-mein_..."

„Harry! Alexa! Hört auf, seit wann streitet ihr euch denn um...", plötzlich bricht Remus mitten im Satz ab, er verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf. „Ihr beiden seit ehrlich unmöglich!", ruft er und wirft als gebe er auf die Arme in die Höhe. Ich muss einfach kichern und Harry fällt mit ein, ehe wir alle drei losprusten und gemeinsam lachend die Winkelgasse betreten.

Unser Weg führt uns als erstes zu Gringotts, zum einen weil wir beide meinem Paten beteuern, dass wir unsere Geldbeutel füllen müssen, zum anderen weil wir hoffen uns einfach mal in aller Ruhe auf dem Weg dorthin in der Winkelgasse umsehen zu können.

Vor unserem ersten Schuljahr als Hagrid mit uns hier her gekommen ist, hat er uns ziemlich zur Eile gedrängt und immer wieder erklärt er sei in wichtigem Auftrag _von_ beziehungsweise _für_ Hogwarts unterwegs. Wochen später haben wir erfahren, was er wichtiges zu tun gehabt hatte: Der Stein der Weisen. Bei unserem zweiten Besuch hier, mit den Weasleys und Hermine ist eigentlich alles recht gut verlaufen, nur das wir uns kaum einigen konnten wohin wir als nächstes sollten, oder eher _mussten_. Außerdem hat Malfoy Sr. irgendwann, während unseres Aufenthaltes in der Buchhandlung Riddles Tagebuch in Ginnys Kessel geschmuggelt, den Schlüssel zur Kammer des Schreckens. Unwillkürlich schaudere ich beim Gedanken an das Abbild des jugendlichen Tom Riddle und des Basilisken.

Unser letzter Besuch hier ist zugegebenermaßen etwas ausgedehnter gewesen, da das Ministerium wohl der Auffassung gewesen ist, das uns der entflohene Massenmörder Sirius Black nicht am helllichten Tag, aus einer viel besuchten Einkaufsstraße entführen würde.

Allerdings vermag auch eine Straße voller interessanter und sogar einmaliger Dinge die Langeweile irgendwann nicht mehr zu vertreiben. Hinzu kam, das uns wohl jeder zweite Ladenbesitzer hier genauestens im Auge behalten hatte, sich stetig beobachtet vorzukommen, verlockt nicht gerade zu einem ausgedehnte Bummel.

Einmal mehr rasen wir bald darauf durch die Katakomben Gringotts zu unserem Verlies hinunter und wieder herauf. Anschließend sind wir heilfroh, das die beiden Kobolde die mit uns gesprochen haben, nicht erwähnten, dass wir beide doch selbst füllende Säckchen besitzen. Denn wir haben mit Absicht noch mehr Gold geholt, neben den Schulbüchern wollen wir auch das Hotel für Remus bezahlen. Er mag ja moderne Muggelkleidung tragen und einen heilen Mantel, vermutlich Second- Hand aber wir wissen auch, das es für ihn schwer ist Arbeit zu finden und zu behalten. Immerhin... ist er anders und sein allmonatliches Problem kaum eines von der Sorte, das sich verheimlichen lässt.

Nach Gringotts suchen wir als erstes Madame Malkins auf, sie ist verwirrt über unsere Anweisung, uns auch Festumhänge zu zeigen und anzupassen. Dennoch kommt sie der Bitte natürlich nach, lässt es sich aber nicht nehmen zu fragen, wofür. Wir beiden zucken nur ratlos mit den Achseln und schauen zu Remus. In diesem Moment bin ich mir erneut _ganz sicher_ , er weiß etwas. Aber ebenso sehr ist mir klar, dass er eisern schweigen wird. Auf ihn und seine ganze Art ist eben Verlass, etwas, das wir bisher nur von Mrs. Weasley gewohnt sind, aber es ist schön jetzt noch so jemanden zu haben. Madame Malkins ist mit mir zuerst fertig und so stürme ich wortlos zu meinem Paten, schlinge meine Arme fest um ihn und er hat Mühe sich herumzudrehen. Fragend sieht er mich an. Ich grinse: „Danke, das du da bist. Danke... das du Familie bist."

Ehe ich mich an ihn schmiege sehe ich genau wie er rot wird, ignoriere es aber. Schließlich höre ich Schritte und schaue auf. Harry ist nun also auch fertig. Wir nicken Remus zu, folgen der Besitzerin zur Kasse, zahlen und bitten sie alles in den Fuchsbau zu schicken.

Es folgen die Apotheke, um unsere Zaubertrank- Zutaten aufzufüllen und in meinem Fall auch um einen neuen Kessel zu kaufen. Ich verziehe ein wenig missmutig das Gesicht, als mich die Verkäuferin fragt, was ich nur mit meinem angestellt habe. Ich zucke einfach die Achseln und gebe ihr den Rat, doch mal den jungen Malfoy zu fragen, sollte er vorbei sehen. Die Hexe hinter der Theke stockt, nickt aber und wir verabschieden uns. Draußen fragt dann aber Lupin nach meinem Kessel. _War ja klar._

„Sagen wir einfach... meinem _Partner_ gefiel wohl scheinbar Farbe und Form nicht, allerdings hat er es mit dem Umwandeln etwas übertrieben und so...", ich seufze und sehe ihn achselzuckend an, „... so ist er jetzt recht... klein?"

„Geschmolzen also, ja?"

Ich nicke.

„Und es... war Malfoy?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich es nicht selber war?", frage ich und mustere ihn aufmerksam. Er grinst breit zurück und schüttelt den Kopf, sein Blick bleibt ruhig. „Weil du viel zu sehr wie Lily bist in diesen Dingen.", er lächelt, doch in seinen Augen entdecke ich Trauer. Ich nehme seine Hand und drücke sie. Ich halte sie noch immer, während wir den Buchladen betreten.

Harry ist hier wie immer rasend schnell fertig, kein Wunder wo er doch stets nur die Schulbücher sucht und kein weiteres auch nur ansieht. Ich hingegen liebe Bücher. Etwas das ich zweifellos mit Hermine teile. Ich schmunzle und angle mir das letzte Objekt meiner Begierde aus einem der oberen Regale. Zufrieden mit meiner Beute folge ich meinem Bruder zur Kasse. Ungläubig mustert Harry meine Buchstapel und deutet mit deutlicher Skepsis auf den so viel größeren Bücherhaufen vor mir. „Dein ernst?!"

„Oh... wie ich sehe... teilst du noch mehr mit Lily. Was ist das alles?", fragend schaut Remus mich an, ein Buch über Kräuter und eines über Verteidigungszauber in der Hand. Beide Bücher sehen allerdings so aus, als fielen sie bald auseinander. In diesem Augenblick nehme ich mir fest vor ihm zum nächsten Geburtstag ein passendes Buch zu schenken, oder aber einen Gutschein zu besorgen. Jetzt aber sehe ich ihn erst einmal lächelnd an. „Wirklich? Hat sie viel gelesen?"

„Was glaubst du, wie sie sonst deinem Vater die Ohren lang gemacht hat, mmh?"

Ich kichere und sehe hinüber zu Harry.

„Soll das heißen... Mum hat ständig, immer und überall ihre Nase in einem Buch gehabt?", will mein Bruder wissen und zückt bereits das Geld. Er bezahlt unsere beiden Bücherstapel und bittet darum sie zum Fuchsbau zu schicken. Dann sieht er zurück zu uns und Remus antwortet: „Nicht immer. Nicht überall. Aber... oft. Sehr oft. Da ist allerdings nicht schlechtes dran. Ich habe auch sehr viel gelesen. Und sieh mich an Harry!"

Harry wirkt ertappt, zugleich wird er ein wenig rot um die Nase herum, wodurch ich mir mein Lachen nun mit einiger Mühe verkneifen muss. Ist ja wieder klar, das er sich bei all den Geschichten über Dad nicht vorstellen kann, das ihm eine Frau gefiel, die den Kopf immer zu in Bücher steckte. Wo Hermine und ich ja nicht viel anders sind, mit uns aber kam er doch sichtlich gut zurecht. Ich schüttle den Kopf. _Jungs!_ , ist es das mir da nur einfällt.

Den Abend verbringen wir gemeinsam in Harrys Zimmer, spielen Zauberschach, Snape explodiert, und am Ende lese ich, während die beiden noch einmal Zauberschach spielen. Trotz allem merke ich jedoch, wie sehr Harry seinen eigenen Paten vermisst. Mehr als einmal hat er am vergangenen Tag nach dem letzten Geschenk von Sirius gesehen, einem Bild von ihm, unseren Eltern, Remus und... _uns_. Es ist das einzige Bild, das wir besitzen, auf dem sowohl unsere Eltern, als auch wir beiden abgebildet sind. Harry hütet sein Exemplar wie seinen Augapfel und lässt es stets in seiner Tasche. Mein Exemplar habe ich in meine Kopie des Fotoalbums geklebt, welches Harry und ich nach unserem ersten Schuljahr von Hagrid bekommen haben. Inzwischen sind bei mir einige Bilder von uns beiden aus den vergangenen Hogwartsjahren hinzugekommen. Allerdings weiß ich auch, das Harry seines, das Original so belassen hat, wie Hagrid es uns übergeben hat.

Ich stehe auf und wünsche den beiden eine Gute Nacht. Danach verschwinde ich in meinem Zimmer, ich bin doch schon recht müde.

Der nächste Morgen beginnt für mich damit, dass Harry mich weckt. Ich lächle ihn an und setze mich auf. Munter umarme ich ihn, klettere an ihm vorbei aus dem Bett und husche ins Bad. „Bis beim Frühstück Brüderchen!"

„Brüderchen? He! Wer von uns beiden ist denn fast ein Jahr jünger!"

Grinsend strecke ich meinen Kopf noch einmal durch die Tür und sehe ihn schelmisch an. „Tja, also... das frage ich mich auch immer wieder, wenn du wieder einmal in Probleme hineinläufst." Rasch ziehe ich den Kopf ein, schlage die Tür zu und verriegele sie, ehe ich unter die Dusche husche. Ich weiß er wird mir jetzt nicht mehr ins Bad folgen und ich weiß auch, das ich ihn gerade ganz schön geärgert habe. Denn schon als wir noch glaubten, wir seien Zwillinge hat er es nie gemocht Brüderchen genannt zu werden. Schon immer hat Harry sich mir gegenüber lieber als der Große Bruder gesehen und der Beschützer und ich weiß auch das es ihn jedes mal sehr geschmerzt hat, wenn ich unter den Dursleys mal mehr zu leiden gehabt habe, als er. Umgekehrt ist es zwar auch nie angenehm gewesen, aber für Harry ist es irgendwie immer einer persönlichen Niederlage gleich gekommen. Wo immer es möglich gewesen ist, hat er mir daher auch geholfen, selbst wenn das dann für ihn richtig großen Ärger bedeutet hat.

Während ich dusche, muss ich ans letzte Jahr denken und unser Gespräch mit Remus auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross. Damals hat er uns offenbart, das wir nicht Zwillinge, streng genommen nicht einmal Geschwister sind. Lily und James haben mich im Alter von wenigen Wochen aufgenommen und als eigenes Kind ausgegeben, außerdem werde ich in Wahrheit nicht vierzehn, sondern eigentlich erst dreizehn. Ich trete aus der Dusche und greife mein Handtuch. Nachdenklich blicke ich in den Spiegel, über dem Waschbecken. Ist schon seltsam, dass die Personen, mit denen ich wie Harry stets verglichen werde und denen ich so ähnlich sehen soll, gar nicht meine Eltern sind.

x

„Alexa? Bekommst du noch was?"

Satt und zufrieden schüttle ich den Kopf. Remus grinst und fragt meinen Bruder, auch Harry lehnt dankend ab und Remus erhebt sich. „Nun, dann kommt. Ihr wolltet doch noch in die _Magische Menagerie_ und zu _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ , dann sollten wir uns beeilen, ihr werdet zum Mittagessen erwartet."

„Sag mal... weißt du wo Sirius ist?", fragt Harry plötzlich und ich schaue ihn mitfühlend an. Im nu stehe ich neben ihm und lege meine Arme von der Seite kommend, um seine Schultern. Mein Kopf lehnt sich gegen ihn. Ich hab ihn unendlich lieb und ich verstehe ihn. Lupin hat es ja auch nicht leicht, aber immerhin wird er nur geächtet, während Harrys Pate Sirius Black von der Zaubererwelt als Mörder und Schwarzmagier gesucht wird, um ihn zu töten. Remus scheint ähnlich zu denken wie ich, nämlich das mein Bruder auf dumme Ideen kommen könne. Er wirkt mit einem mal jedenfalls sehr besorgt. „Harry, ich verspreche dir es geht ihm gut. Aber... er muss vorsichtig sein, sehr vorsichtig. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er... Probleme bekommt nicht?"

Harry wirkt bedrückt, traurig und besorgt, aber er nickt. Ich drücke ihn fester und er legt einen Arm um mich, zieht mich an sich. „Ich hab dich lieb, Sis.", murmelt er in mein Haar und meine Hand legt sich auf seine Brust: „Das weiß ich. Ich dich auch."

Remus lächelt, als ich aufsehe und nickt mir zu. Kurz darauf lösen wir beide uns voneinander und gemeinsam laufen wir mit Remus in die Winkelgasse.

In der Menagerie kauft Harry ein paar Eulenkräcker, da sie hier mehr Sorten haben und ein wenig günstiger sind. Anschließend sind wir bei _Eeylops_. Begeistert und aufmerksam schaue ich mich um, ganz hinten in der Ecke finde ich tatsächlich jemanden der mir gefällt. Es ist eine recht kleine und scheue Eule die sich vor uns in der hintersten Ecke ihres offenen Käfigs zu verstecken sucht. Ich strecke dennoch meine Hand aus. „Ruhig, keine Angst meine Kleine, ich..."

Das kleine Tier beugt sich vor, hopst auf meine Hand und gibt einen leisen Ruf von sich. Nachdenklich und vorsichtig hebe ich die Hand, ziehe sie in meine Richtung. Anstatt weg zu flattern beobachtet das Tier mich und als meine Hand mit der Eule vor meinem Gesicht ist hüpft das Tier auf meine Schulter und kuschelt sich in mein Haar. Ich kann nicht anders und kichere. „Die hier nehme ich!", rufe ich halblaut und meine Hand liegt auf dem kleinen Wesen.

Remus kommt um die Ecke mustert das Tier und nickt. „Du brauchst Futter für Nestlinge, sie ist definitiv sehr jung."

„Ich dachte... sie ist eine Zwergeule.", antworte ich unsicher. Remus nickt lächelnd. „Ist sie. Eine Hartlaub Zwergeule, denke ich: Otus hartlaubi."

„Oh... wow, die ist... klein.", kommentiert mein Bruder, als er mit einem Sack Einstreu um die Ecke kommt. „Bist du sicher, das du..."

„Ja."

„Ich denke nicht das Hedwig..."

„Na, dann muss sie sich eben umgewöhnen.", erkläre ich ihm schlicht, wende mich mit erhobenem Kopf ab und gehe. Ich liebe meinen Bruder, aber manchmal, manchmal da ist er einfach... _ein Junge!_

Bis Harry, der nun etwas besorgt zu mir sieht auch bezahlt, bin ich schon am Ausgang und warte. Remus schaut nachdenklich zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Ich grinse breit. Harry folgt ihm zu mir und ich schaue meinen Bruder ernst an. „Harry? Frieden?"

Er lächelt und nickt. „Du hast ja Recht, nachdem Hedwig eher meine Eule wurde, muss sie sich eben jetzt daran gewöhnen, dass es da noch wen gibt."

Ich nicke und er streckt die Hand zu mir aus. „Komm, gib mir den Käfig und die Tasche, mir scheint als will da jemand lieber kuscheln." Grinsend gebe ich ihm beides und strecke die flache Hand zu meinem Haustier aus. Die kleine rötlich- braune Eule springt in meine Hand, ich senke sie bis vor meinen Bauch, lege die zweite Hand über sie und streichle mit dem Daumen über ihr Köpfchen. Allem Anschein nach gefällt es ihr und ich schmunzle, sehe auf die keine Eule hinab. Ich glaube wir beiden werden uns gut verstehen.

Eine Stunde später stehen wir drei, neben zwei Schrankkoffern, zwei Eulenkäfigen und mehreren Tüten bepackt erneut in der Winkelgasse und Remus streckt seinen Zauberstab empor. Wenige Minuten, nach seinem magischen Ruf erscheint unser Beförderungsmittel, der _Fahrende Ritter_. Munter tragen wir unsere geschrumpften Gepäckstücke in den Bus und lassen unsere Eulen frei. Doch während Hedwig gleich kreischend in die Lüfte steigt und mit erhabenen Blick zu meiner Süßen hinab blickt, krallt sich meine kleine Eule auf der Schulter in mein T-shirt. „Remus?", hilfesuchend blicke ich ihn an.

Mein Pate zuckt mit den Schultern und steigt auf die erste Stufe des Busses. „Nimm sie mit, auf deiner Schulter wird sie nur gut durchgeschüttelt, beim nächsten mal fliegt sie dann womöglich lieber. Passieren wird ihr schon nichts."

Ich nicke und folge ihm in den Bus, über uns flattert Hedwig davon. Die rasante hüpfende Springfahrt des _Fahrenden Ritter_ bringt uns erst in ein Arbeiterviertel Muggel- Londons, geht weiter über die Themse nach Schottland, in ein kleines Muggel- Dorf zurück auf englischer Seite der Themse. Danach folgen eine Stadt nahe der Irischen Grenze und ein Vorort von London, ehe es weitergeht und wir irgendwo zwischen Feldern und Wiesen anhalten. Remus steht auf und ich sehe ihn verwundert an, er grinst breit und deutet hinter mir aus dem Fenster. „Willst du nicht dorthin?" Ich schaue an ihm vorbei und automatisch breitet sich ein Strahlen in meinem Gesicht aus. _Der Fuchsbau!_

Jetzt habe ich es richtig eilig aus dem Bus zu kommen.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten den Fuchsbau wieder zu betreten. Die gut fünf-, bis sechshundert Meter bis zum Garten und die weiteren sechzig bis zum Haus sind mir in jedem Fall noch nie so weit vorgekommen. Ich mag Remus, meinen Paten und verstehe gut genug wieso wir nicht bei ihm sein können, aber gerade auch deshalb freue ich mich riesig darauf jetzt wieder hier zu sein. Die Weasleys sind für mich und Harry wie eine Familie, die einzige die wir jemals kennengelernt haben, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdient hat.

Doch so sehr ich mich freue hier zu sein, so traurig bin ich nun von Remus schon wieder Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Ich stelle meinen Koffer ab und drehe mich um. Harrys und seine Verabschiedung ist herzlich, aber kurz. Ich folge mit dem Blick meinem Bruder, der bereits bis vor die Tür weitergeht, ich lasse mich davon nicht beirren, drücke mich fest gegen meinen Paten und umschlinge ihn mit meinen Armen. „Remus? Versprichst du mir was?"

„Wenn ich kann."

Ich nicke zufrieden, ich weiß, dass ich mehr nicht erwarten kann, nicht nur wegen den Vollmonden. „Ich habe... nur einen Weihnachtswunsch, wenn... wenn es... irgendwie geht, wirst du dann... kann ich dich dann sehen? Also... an Weihnachten meine ich."

Er lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. Das... das kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

„Aber... warum denn nicht?", frage ich betrübt. „Ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen müssen, wenn ich vielleicht gerade dann eine Arbeit habe." Er streicht mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich verspreche dir, kleine Alexandria, dass ich dich besuchen werde, so fern es mir möglich sein wird."

Ich nicke und er beugt sich vor, küsst meine Stirn. „Leb wohl. Sei fleißig und halte dich und deinen Bruder aus Problemen fern." Ich muss schmunzeln und als sich unsere Blicke treffen, da erkenne ich, dass auch er amüsiert ist, er ahnt vermutlich das es ein sinnloses Unterfangen sein wird, zu versuchen, meinen Bruder aus Problemen fern zu halten. Ich nicke, er streicht über meine Wange und nickt, ehe er sich umdreht und mit einem letzten Blick auf uns verschwindet. Gleich hinter dem Garten disappariert er.

Die Tür öffnet schwungvoll und in der nächsten Sekunde...

… werden mein Bruder und ich in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Eine Umarmung die uns ebenso bekannt ist, wie der Klang der Stimme die zugleich erklingt: „ _Harry! Alexa_! Ja, aber... wie kommt ihr denn nur..."

„Der _Fahrende Ritter_.", antwortet Harry schlicht. „Remus.", gebe ich zur Antwort.

Mrs. Weasley sieht uns beide mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Überraschung an, nickt dann aber und scheucht uns in den Fuchsbau hinein, unser Gepäck lässt sie einfach nach schweben.

Ich atme tief ein, dieser vertraute Geruch, die vielen Stimmen, die im Haus durcheinander klingen. Ich lächle unwillkürlich und blicke die Treppe hinauf. „Na, nun geht schon!", ruft Molly Weasley und zeigt hinauf, „Geht schon, geht. Sie werden sich freuen euch zu sehen. Hermine ist auch schon da und... nun, ich fürchte ihr beiden müsst euch dieses mal leider während der Nacht trennen."

„Aber das macht doch nichts.", beruhige ich sie, mein Bruder nickt ebenfalls. „In der Schule sind wir ja auch getrennt.", ruft Harry und jagt die Treppen hoch. Ich hingegen laufe Mrs. Weasley nach und folge ihr in die Küche. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke... wir brauchen einfach mal eine Pause. Zwei Wochen eingepfercht in einem kleinen Zimmer. Abstand wird gut tun."

Mrs. Weasley blickt mich prüfend an und sofort weiß ich, ich habe zu viel gesagt, beschwichtigend sehe ich sie an. „Es... war dieses Jahr wirklich viel, viel angenehmer, sie... hatten viel zu viel Angst das Sirius Black, oder Remus Lupin vor der Tür stehen könnten, zwei erwachsene irre Zauberer mit ihren Zauberstäben. Bitte, Sie... sie müssen sich nicht um uns Sorgen machen."

„Ich fürchte mein Kind, du kannst einer Mutter nicht vorschreiben, sich um ihr Kind zu sorgen, oder um eines, das ihr wie das eigene nahe steht. Und ich werde mich sicherlich stets um euch sorgen, jeden Tag, den ihr nicht im sicheren Hogwarts verbringt oder in diesem Haus."

Sie scheint mit ihren Emotionen zu kämpfen und dennoch lächelt sie mir zu und drückt mich dann schon wieder herzlich und fest an sich. „So und nun...", sie schiebt mich entschieden in Richtung der Tür, „... geh endlich hinauf, sicherlich wirst du dort oben schon vermisst."

Ich nicke und laufe zu den anderen in die oberen Stockwerke.

Doch schon auf dem ersten Absatz laufe ich, tief in Gedanken gegen etwas, gerate ins Straucheln und mache mich darauf gefasst schmerzhaft die Treppe hinter mir zu begrüßen. Doch stattdessen packen mich zwei starke, kräftige Hände und ich gerate in einen schwarzen Strudel. Mein Aufschrei verhalt ungehört.

In der nächsten Sekunde bin ich in einem Zimmer, das eindeutig Weasley ist und mir gegenüber steht ein mir völlig unbekannter Rotschopf. Er lässt mich los und tritt zurück, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Du musst Alexandria sein. Ich bin Charlie Weasley, tut mir Leid, das du wegen mir beinahe von der Treppe gestürzt bist." Er grinst und mustert mich, aus irgendeinem Grund ist es mir bei ihm peinlich, wenn er mich so neugierig ansieht. Ich presse meine Lippen zusammen und schüttele den Kopf. „Ich ähm... wo sind die anderen?"

„Eine Treppe tiefer bei Ron.", sagt er zu mir und grinst noch immer. Eilig nicke ich und laufe an ihm vorbei, in der Tür aber bleibe ich noch einmal stehen: „Ähm... schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Dann bin ich auch schon aus der Tür und renne die Treppen hinunter. _Charlie, also? ... fehlt nur noch Bill._

 **Ja, ich weiß Harry und eine (Zwillings) Schwester ist jetzt nicht wirklich neu.**

 **Aber ich verspreche euch hier ist definitiv nicht alles so wie es scheint und noch viel wichtiger, so einfach ist es hier auch nicht, weil die beiden nicht einfach Geschwister sind, aber lest selber!**

 **Ich verspreche euch, es erwarten euch noch einige Überraschungen und mit dem Schuljahr 4, Der Feuerkelch, wird die Story auch nicht zu Ende sein. Lediglich der erste Teil (Buch 1) und mit dem bin ich komplett fertig!**

 **Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden über die ein, oder andere Reaktion auf diese Story in Form von Reviews/ e-mails, aber auch Favoriteneinträgen und wie immer habe ich anonyme Reviews zugelassen.**

 **Winke Bye, Bye.**

 **LG**

 **eLa**


	2. Ein Morgen voller Überraschungen

Hallo.

Kleine Info am Rande, diese Story besteht aus 4 Teilen und bis auf Teil 4 sind alle fertig geschrieben (auf PC), sprich wenn ich ein paar Komis bekomme, dann bekommt ihr um so rascher neuen Lesestoff.

In diesem Sinne: Schönen Abend/ Tag noch!

Bis bald,

LG eure

eLa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.*.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Schatten und Licht ~

 **2\. Ein Morgen voller Überraschungen**

„Alexa! Da bist du ja endlich!", Harry springt auf und zieht mich in seine Arme, gleich darauf sitze ich auch schon neben ihm auf dem Boden und werde lautstark begrüßt. Hermine und Ginny wollen natürlich gleich wissen was ich denn noch unten gemacht habe und Ron ist bereits gleich nach der Begrüßung wieder im Gespräch mit meinem Bruder vertieft. _Typisch Jungs! Und da heißt es_ wir _sind nur am Quatschen._ Belustigt stehle ich mir meines Bruders Aufmerksamkeit zurück in dem ich ihn anstoße und gleich darauf meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß fallen lasse, während ich mich hinlege. „Ich bin eben fast rückwärts die Treppe herunter gefallen, weißt du? Weil ich... wurde umgerannt."

Harry starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Georg.", knurrt Ron.

„Die Zwillinge?!", entfährt es Ginny, sie ballt eine Faust. „Wenn Mum das..."

„Nein.", unterbreche ich meine Freundin und schüttel den Kopf. Ruhig begegne ich dem besorgten Blick meines Bruders und lege ihm dabei eine Hand an die Wange. „Es war Charlie."

„Charlie?!", Ginny springt auf. Ihre Augen funkeln, wie ich es selten bei ihr gesehen habe, ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlt. Scheinbar mag sie ihren zweitältesten Bruder. Sie schaut uns beide an und stürmt in den Flur: „Charlie! Charlie?!"

Ich bemerke wie Ron die Auge verdreht und mustere ihn amüsiert. _Ist er eifersüchtig? Oder mag er Charlie nicht?_ Im geheimen treffe ich die Entscheidung, dass ich es herausfinden werde. Immerhin weiß ich bereits, dass die beiden ältesten Weasley Vertrauensschüler und einer sogar Schulsprecher gewesen ist und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass einer auch recht gut im Quidditch gewesen ist. Eifersucht, oder vielleicht auch einfach nur genervt sein, weil er mit ihnen verglichen wird, ohne die Erwartung zu erfüllen. Beides ist wohl möglich, denke ich und bin gespannt was es ist.

„Ginny!"

Ich setze mich auf, beuge mich vor und schaue in den Flur, gleich vor Rons Zimmer taucht der breitschultrige Weasley- Sohn auf und umarmt seine kleine Schwester herzlich, ehe er mit ihr zusammen zu uns in den Raum kommt. „Hallo, du musst Harry sein. Du bist sicherlich Hermine.", lächelnd streckte Charlie Weasley den beiden die Hand entgegen.

„ _Es gibt ESSEN! Kommt RUNTER! ALLE!"_

Charlie Weasley grinst und nickt in die Runde, während Ron die Augen verdreht. Ich kichere hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mir ist sehr bewusst, wie sehr die vier jüngsten Weasleys die Art ihrer liebenden Mutter oft nur unangenehm ist. Für mich und Harry aber ist genau diese Art es, die uns das Haus der Weasleys immer so warm und freundlich, so heimisch erscheinen lässt. Ich sehe meinem Bruder an, dass auch er am liebsten direkt herunter laufen will, kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke, wir nicken uns zu. Dann aber warten wir, bis unsere Freunde auch soweit sind. Wie so oft macht am Ende mal wieder Hermine den Anfang und geht hinunter. Ich greife nach Ginny und ziehe sie mit mir. Zu genau weiß ich, wie Mrs. Weasley reagieren würde, kämen alle artig herunter, und nur ihre eigenen Kinder bräuchten mal wieder eine Extraeinladung.

Ich bemerke wie auch Harry Ron am Arm packt und mit sich zieht. Charlie seinerseits ist sicher bereits unten angekommen.

Gemeinsam fallen wir in die Küche ein. Mrs. Weasley blickt uns überrascht an. Ich grinse wissend und sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Ich nicke kaum merklich und helfe wie die beiden anderen Mädchen die Speisen aufzutragen.

Wie immer wird es ein munteres und gemütliches Essen mit vielen Gesprächen und nicht ohne Diskussionen. Aber genau das ist es, was ich so vermisst habe und so sehr liebe. Eine ganze Horde an einem Tisch.

Mitten während des Mahls kommt auch Mr. Weasley nach Hause, er lacht uns an und begrüßt uns alle miteinander munter, ehe er sich zu uns gesellt und augenblicklich zulangt. Dabei bemerke ich, dass ich scheinbar einen sehr aufmerksamen Beobachter habe. Ich sehe rasch wieder auf meinen Teller. Aber ganz willkürlich werfe ich bald erneut einen Blick nach gegenüber, und wieder treffen meine Augen auf Braune. Ich merke wie ich unsicher werde, bin mir fast sicher das meine Wangen rot werden müssen und dann kribbelt plötzlich auch noch mein Bauch.

Rasch starre ich auf den Hängeschrank gegenüber, nur nicht zu ihm. Wieso ich mich plötzlich so seltsam fühle und mir heiß wird, wenn ich ihn ansehe verstehe ich nicht. So bin ich im Gegensatz zu Ginny und Hermine keineswegs betrübt, als Charlie noch am gleichen Abend verkündet uns erst auf der Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch wiederzusehen, da er keine ganzen Zwei Wochen frei bekommen habe.

Zu meinem Glück entdeckt jedoch niemand meine Erleichterung, da alle viel zu aufgeregt sind, als sie begreifen, das wir wohl scheinbar alle ebenfalls zu dieser Weltmeisterschaft gehen werden. Ganz automatisch werde ich in den Eifer und von der Freude der anderen mitgerissen und ehe ich mich versehe dreht sich alles nur um Quidditch und der Frage, wer wohl in diesem Jahr in die Gryffindor- Hausmannschaft auf rutschen wird, jetzt wo ein Platz oder vielleicht auch mehr frei werden würden. Zu meiner Überraschung sind sich die Jungs und Ginny da relativ rasch einig: Ich.

„ _WAS_?!", ich schüttle den Kopf, „nein, Quatsch, ich..."

„Ja aber sicher, du bist Harrys Zwilling!"

„Du fliegst mindestens so gut wie er und..."

„... dann haben wir zwei Zwillinge im Team!"

„Gefällt mir."

„STOPP!", rufe ich den Zwillingen, Ron und Ginny dazwischen. Abwehrend hebe ich meine Hände und schüttel erneut den Kopf. „Nein! Ich meine... ich... Harry und ich sind doch gar keine Zwillinge. Das... wisst ihr doch seit dem Sommer ebenso wie wir und..."

„Stimmt, Lexi, Süße. _Wir_ wissen das, _aber_...", beginnt Georg, der nun auf der Sofalehne neben mir sitzt, sich vorbeugt und einen Arm um mich legt. „... die anderen aber ja nicht. Und... _ich sage_ es ist Fakt, du kommst dazu. Basta."

„Ihr spinnt ja total!", ich zeige ihnen einen Vogel und schon befinde ich mich auf verlorenem Posten, da mich nun auch die Mädchen zu überzeuge versuchen, das es mit mir doch ohnehin kaum jemand wird aufnehmen können. Fassungslos sehe ich in die Runde und gebe meinen Protest nach wenigen Minuten resigniert auf. „Verschwörung!", beschwere ich mich dennoch, stehe auf und verabschiede mich gähnend, ehe ich in der Küche noch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, wie auch Percy und Charlie eine Gute Nacht wünsche. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich den drittältesten Weasley heute noch gar nicht gesehen habe, bis jetzt eben.

Am nächsten Morgen erhalte ich die Antwort auf meine abendliche Verwunderung darüber, das ich Percy Weasley erst am späten Abend im Fuchsbau angetroffen habe. Der drittälteste Weasley macht laufend Überstunden, nimmt sich weiterhin überaus wichtig und ist dabei auszuziehen. Daher ist er selten im zur Zeit ohnehin wieder einmal überfüllten Fuchsbau, außerdem scheint er zur Zeit nach wie vor eine Freundin zu haben. Mir fällt dabei allerdings nur eine Sache ein: _Wie zum Teufel hält die es mit_ dem _aus?!_ Ich jedenfalls bin mir sicher, ich würde das nicht. Sicher nicht.

x

„Alexandria?"

Verwirrt drehe ich mich vor der Treppe stehend herum. Wer nennt mich hier denn bitte Alexandria? Zu meiner totalen Überraschung sehe ich mich niemand anderem als Charlie Weasley gegenüber. Aber, was macht er hier und vor allem wieso? Ich verspüre Aufregung, ohne zu begreifen wieso und starre ihn an. „Ähm... ja?"

„Hast du Lust... naja, mit Ginny und mir ins Dorf runter zu gehen? Ich muss zum Postamt und für Mum einkaufen."

„Ähm... weiß nicht?", frage ich nun völlig perplex und meine Gedanken rasen, warum ist er hier, wieso und vor allem muss der nicht arbeiten? Hat er doch vor ein paar Tagen noch erzählt gehabt.

Charlie lächelt und öffnet den Mund, Schritte auf der Treppe lenken ihn jedoch ebenso ab, wie mich. Von oben kommt Ginny, sie grinst und rennt direkt in Charlies Arme. „Fertig.", verkündet die kleine rothaarige fröhlich, sieht von mir zu Charlie und grinst breit. „Kommt sie mit?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", Charlie zuckt die Schultern, „ich hab' noch keine Antwort."

„Bitte komm mit. Das Dorf wird dir gefallen, ganz sicher und außerdem können wir beide noch Schokolade und Erdbeeren für deinen Kuchen besorgen. Mum sagt, wir dürfen deinen Erdbeer- Schoko- Kuchen backen." Sie klatscht in die Hände und strahlt mich an. Ich nicke grinsend und zeige hinauf. „Ich hole nur rasch meinen Geldbeutel!"

„Nimm besser ein Muggelgeldbeutel.", rät ihr Bruder und mitten auf der ersten Treppe halte ich inne drehe mich zu ihm herum. „Ähm, ich... ich habe nur den Samtbeutel."

„Dann nimm den und ich verwandle ihn dir."

„Geht denn das? Meiner füllt sich selbständig."

„Das geht, keine Sorge, Bill hat mir mal gezeigt wie das funktioniert, da war ich selbst noch in der Schule."

Ich nicke eile hinauf und reiche ihm wieder unten meinen Geldbeutel. Zu meinem Bedauern führt er den Zauber wortlos aus und ich komme nicht umhin mein Gesicht zu verziehen. Charlie lacht belustigt auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Verwundert sehe ich auf. Er grinst und reicht mir den zur Geldbörse verwandelten Samtbeutel. „Wenn du außerhalb der Schule zaubern kannst, darfst du mich nach dem Zauber fragen, abgemacht?"

Jetzt begreife ich, er hat meine Miene gedeutet, wie sie gemeint war und so nicke ich. Dabei bin ich aber fast sicher, dass ich es bis dahin vergessen haben werde, oder ich ihn einfach nicht groß sehen werde.

Unser Ausflug verläuft absolut unspektakulär. Charlie telefoniert erst im Postamt, gibt dann einen Brief ab und geht anschließend mit uns in den kleinen Laden. Wir sind sehr rasch fertig, da wir weder lange die Zutaten suchen müssen, noch an der Kasse warten.

Während des Rückweges zum Fuchsbau verlässt Charlie für mich völlig unerwartet die Straße und biegt ab. Wir laufen quer über eine Wiese und in den Wald. Verwundert sehe ich von Ginny zu Charlie. Sie kichert belustigt und läuft rückwärts vor mir her, um mich dabei anzusehen: „Ich liebe es durch den Wald zu laufen und vor allem am Waldsee entlang. Charlie war früher oft mit mir dort, Froschlaich suchen, Kaulquappen, oder Libellen."

„Also... gehen wir jetzt zu diesem See?"

Ginny nickt eifrig. Charlie wirft uns beiden einen amüsierten Blick zu und ich trete näher zu ihr „Ginny? Warum macht er das? Ich meine... er... sagte doch er hat kein frei mehr."

„Keine Ahnung, warum er an seinem freien Nachmittag zu uns kommt, aber ich freue mich riesig. Charlie und Bill sind nur noch so selten da. Jetzt wo ich zur Schule gehe, sehe ich die beiden noch viel seltener.", sie seufzt bedrückt. „Manchmal hasse ich es, dass wir so wenig Geld haben, oder das... die beiden so weit weg arbeiten." Sie zuckt die Achseln und atmet tief durch. „Riechst du _das_ hier? Der Duft von Waldboden, Moos, dem Holunder. Herrlich." Ginny bleibt stehen, schließt die Auge und dreht sich genießerisch im Kreis. Ich kichere.

Plötzlich packt sie mich und zieht mich mit sich hinunter ins Moos. „Das vermisse ich in Hogwarts am meisten. Einfach mal in den Wald gehen zu können."

„Kann ich verstehen, hier ist es schön und... still."

Ginny nickt, die Augen wieder geschlossen, bis sie sich auf den Bauch dreht und beginnt den Waldboden zu beobachten. „Hast du dir mal die Mühe gemacht und nachgesehen, wie viel Leben auf einem kleinen Flecken Gras, oder Waldboden lebt?"

Ich nicke und beobachte nun ebenfalls den Waldboden mit dem Moos und den dutzenden Tierchen. Tatsächlich habe ich so etwas schon recht oft gemacht. Wenn man keine Spielsachen hat und Haus und Hof nicht verlassen soll, gehen einem eben recht bald die Möglichkeiten sich zu beschäftigen aus. Trotzdem finde ich es immer wieder interessant. Hier noch mehr wie im Garten von Onkel und Tante, denn hier wimmeln ganz andere Tiere.

Irgendwann ruft uns Charlie und wir zucken beide zusammen. Wir wechseln einen Blick und stehen auf, fröhlich laufen wir auf ihren Bruder zu. Charlie hat unsere beiden Einkaufstaschen in den Händen und wartet auf uns. Wir laufen ihm eilig nach. Schon bald sind wir in einem Gespräch über Charlies Arbeit als Drachenbändiger vertieft. Wir merken kaum wie die Zeit vergeht und viel zu schnell sind wir zurück am Fuchsbau. Charlie verwandelt meinen Stoffbeutel zurück und verabschiedet sich dann, ehe er den Weg aus dem Garten eilig zurück läuft und vor dem Grundstück verschwindet. Ich schaue zu Ginny. „Er kommt nur her, um mit dir in den Wald zu gehen und geht dann auch noch mit uns einkaufen?"

Ginny zuckt die Achseln. „Er ist schon öfter nur für wenige Stunden gekommen. Das er aber in zwei oder drei Tagen schon wieder kommen will, das ist seltsam. Wobei... vielleicht ja nicht."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na... er wollte unbedingt, das ich frage, ob du mitkommst. Und neulich da hat er dich auch immer wieder beobachtet."

„Du spinnst ja.", ich zeige ihr den Vogel und schüttel den Kopf. Sie aber nickt und lässt mich im Eingang stehen.

x

„Guten Morgen!"

„Aufstehen, Geburtstagskind!"

Gähnend drehe ich mich zur Seite und blinzle. Ein brünetter Lockenkopf und ein roter Haarschopf umrahmen mich. Ich stöhne, setzte mich auf, wodurch die beiden anderen gezwungen sind sich ebenfalls zu setzen und die Köpfe über mir wegzuziehen. Dann erwacht mein Hirn und ich grinse, als mir bewusst wird, was hier abgeht. Sofort werde ich von meinen beiden Freundinnen umarmt und eine gut gelaunte Rauferei beginnt. Die damit endet, dass wir alle drei lachend und halb aufeinander, auf meiner Matratze liegen.

Unser lautes Lachen lässt scheinbar die Jungs Aufmerksam werden, denn schon öffnet sich die Tür und Harry landet gleich hinter Ginny. Er lacht mich an, zieht mich in seine Arme und gratuliert mir herzlich. Ich sehe in die Runde und schüttle den Kopf. „Euch ist aber schon klar, dass auch wenn ihr darauf bestanden habt, von jetzt an meinen richtigen Geburtstag zu feiern, das ihr... am zweiten September auch so tun müsst als ob?"

„Nö, das ignorieren wir dann einfach und das fällt ja auch gaar nicht auf.", feixt Ron. Ich will ihm spielerisch eine scheuern, doch Hermine und Ginny sind schneller und während er die zwei verärgert ansieht feixe nun ich. „Tja... selber Schuld.", grinse ich, pelle mich aus meiner Decke und dem Knäuel das aus meinem Bruder und unseren Freunden besteht, dann laufe ich aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich bin die erste!", rufe ich und schon stehe ich im Bad, schließe hinter mir die Tür.

Amüsiert schließe ich die Augen und lehne mich gegen die Tür. Ich liebe diese vier Menschen, aber nach dem Aufstehen, da habe ich auch mal ganz gerne einfach nur meine Ruhe. Ich weiß allerdings auch, das sie mir meine Flucht nicht verübeln werden, immerhin kennen sie mich ja. Ich will gerade meine Augen öffnen, als ich ein hüsteln rechts von mir vernehme. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen und drehe mich herum, reiße die Augen auf und sofort ist mir unendlich heiß, meine Wangen glühen.

Zwischen Duschvorhang und Wand schaut Charlie belustigt in meine Richtung. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.", grinst er völlig ruhig und ich starre ihn entgeistert an. _Wie kann der nur so ruhig sein, was wenn er eben als ich kam schon hier gestanden hätte und... oh mein Gott! Dann hätte ich... ich muss, ich muss hier sofort..._

„He, ganz ruhig, ist... doch nichts passiert. Reichst du mir mal das Handtuch hinter dir?"

Ich zucke unwillkürlich erneut zusammen als er mich anspricht. Ich mache kehrt, greife nach dem Handtuch und reiche es ihm, wobei ich ihm rasch wieder den Rücken zudrehe. „Ich... ich... es... tut mir Leid, ich..."

Plötzlich landet eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Deutlich kann ich das Muskelspiel seiner Finger auf meiner halbnackten Schulter spüren. Jetzt muss ich sicherlich glühen wie eine Tomate. Ich konzentriere mich verzweifelt auf meinen Atem. „Muss es nicht, ich hätte ja abschließen können. Mein Fehler." Ehe ich mich versehe steht er vor mir, das Handtuch steckt fest um seine Hüften und sein muskulöser Oberkörper springt mir förmlich ins Gesicht. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und versuche alles ihn nicht anzusehen. Dumm nur, das er genau das zu wollen scheint, seine Hand, eben noch auf meiner Schulter drückt mein Kinn hoch. Braune Augen treffen auf Grüne und funkeln mich an. „He, dass hier muss doch keiner wissen, mmh? Ich kenne meine Geschwister, also... schweigen wir einfach und ich appariere jetzt in mein Zimmer, mmh?"

Ich nicke ganz automatisch und hoffe verzweifelt, dass er nicht bemerkt wie sehr er mich aus der Fassung bringt. Normalerweise bin ich ja so gar nicht auf dem Mund gefallen. _Normalerweise, ja und jetzt?!_ , ich zische meinen Verstand stumm an: _Klappe!_

„Oh... Herzlichen Glückwünsch zum Geburtstag Alexandria."

Wieder zucke ich zusammen, er aber grinst nur, nickt und ist fort.

Ich stoße die Luft aus, lehne mich erneut gegen die Tür und warte bis sich mein wie irre pochendes Herz beruhigt hat, dann dusche ich mich in aller Eile und putze mir die Zähne, ehe ich den Raum für Ginny und Hermine freigebe. Doch auch, als wir fast eine Stunde später alle gemeinsam runtergehen zum Frühstück habe ich den morgendlichen Schrecken im Bad noch nicht vergessen. Ich habe Mühe mich auf die Gespräche bei Tisch zu konzentrieren, seit Charlie aufgetaucht ist und bin ebenso konzentriert damit beschäftigt ihn nach Kräften zu ignorieren. Was sich spätestens nach dem Frühstück im Wohnzimmer als unmöglich erweist. Denn nach den Zwillingen steht nun als letztes Charlie vor mir, drückt mir ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand und umarmt mich anschließend wie alle anderen zuvor auch. Seine Worte aber jagen mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich kämpfe wirklich darum ruhig zu bleiben. _Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst._

Ich starre ihm nach, als er sich in der nächsten Sekunde bereits wieder verabschiedet und erklärt er komme pünktlich zum Abmarsch wieder. _Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst_

xXx

Seine Mutter geht davon aus das ihm, jetzt wo er immer wieder auftaucht die Familie fehlt. Die Zwillinge und Ron, dass er Ginny einen Gefallen tun will.

Charlie aber hat ganz andere Beweggründe und genau jetzt, da er die Dusche verlassen will steht einer dieser Gründe keine zwei Meter vor ihm. Sie lehnt an der Tür und seufzt. Er hasst es, sie erschrecken zu müssen, überlegt sogar einfach zu disapparieren. Doch sie würde es hören und vermutlich würde sie dann raus zu den anderen laufen. Also räuspert er sich und schiebt nur den Kopf aus der Dusche raus. Wie er erwartet hat zuckt Alexandria erschrocken zusammen und wird rot, kaum das sie ihn entdeckt. Fahrig beginnt sie damit eine Entschuldigung vor sich her zu stammeln.

„He, ganz ruhig, ist... doch nichts passiert. Reichst du mir mal das Handtuch hinter dir?"

Sie nickt, reicht ihm das gewünschte und kehrt ihm gleich wieder den Rücken zu. Doch deutlich sieht er, die Anspannung ihrer Schultern. Nachdenklich mustert er sie, bindet sich das Handtuch um und verlässt die Dusche.

„Ich... ich... es... tut mir Leid, ich..."

Vorsichtig legt er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter was sie erneut zusammen zucke lässt, steif steht sie vor ihm. „Muss es nicht, ich hätte ja abschließen können. Mein Fehler." Er bemerkt wie sich ihre Wangen noch dunkler verfärben und sie tut ihm unendlich Leid. Er geht mit zwei Schritte um sie herum und registriert wie ihr Blick über ihn gleitet, ehe sie sich auf die Lippe beißt und seinen Augen ausweicht. Er weiß, er sollte jetzt gehen, doch etwas hält ihn zurück. Da ist eben etwas in ihrem Blick gewesen, das ihn drängt sie anzusehen. Er lässt ihre Schulter los, legt die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hebt ihren Blick an. Seine dunklen Augen treffe auf ihre. Helle grüne Smaragde, die ihn beschämt ansehen. „He, dass hier muss doch keiner wissen, mmh? Ich kenne meine Geschwister, also... schweigen wir einfach und ich appariere jetzt in mein Zimmer, mmh?"

Sie nickt, es wirkt hektisch und nervös und er lässt sie los, entfernt sich ein wenig. „Oh... Herzlichen Glückwünsch zum Geburtstag Alexandria.", sagt er, lächelt, nickt und appariert.

In seinem Zimmer denkt er über die Situation eben nach. Ihr Blick, der seinen Körper streift, so nervös und doch etwas zu lange auf bestimmten Stellen verweilte. Die Röte ihrer Wangen. Dann der gemeinsame Zusammenstoß, an ihrem ersten Tag im Fuchsbau, die zwei Essen seither im Kreise seiner Familie. Er ist sich sicher, das ihr Blick mindestens so oft zu ihm wanderte, wie der seine zu ihr. Ein scheuer Blick ist es stets gewesen und ertappt, wenn sich ihre Blicke getroffen haben. Fragend sieht er sein Spiegelbild an. _Kann es sein? Ist es... möglich..._

Er schüttelt den Kopf, zieht sich an, schickt seinen Steinkauz mit einer Nachricht fort und geht hinunter zum Frühstück. Alexandria sieht kurz auf, sie zuckt zusammen, auch wenn es kaum sichtbar gewesen ist und scheint auf mal recht unkonzentriert dem Gespräch der anderen zu folgen. Er riskiert ein paar Blicke in ihre Richtung und ist sich nach wenige Minuten sicher. Da ist etwas... er bringt sie aus der Ruhe, alleine seine Anwesenheit macht sie offenbar nervös.

Wenig später im Wohnzimmer nutzt er den Moment und umarmt sie, während er ihr gratuliert. Ehe er sich von ihr löst flüstert er ihr jedoch ins Ohr: „Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst." Sie zuckt, stiert ihn an und er löst sich grinsend ehe er sich verabschiedet. Jetzt ist er sich ganz sicher. Er ist der Grund, dass sie nervös ist. Eine Tatsache die ihm gefällt.


End file.
